


Movie Date

by sweetaskaramel



Series: I'd choose you in every universe [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, High School Crush, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: "I’m surprised that this movie it’s not that scary and I’m actually enjoying it. That is until an evil, ugly, non-human creature shows up on the screen and I close my eyes involuntarily. You, being the caring person you are, comforts me and I suddenly forget what just happened on that screen."Mike asks Kara out and they go see a horror movie.





	Movie Date

Mike approaches me on the table I’m sitting on the cafeteria like he usually does but this time he asks, “Do you have any plans this weekend, Kara?”

I’ve had a crush on him for so long that I try not to freak out when he says that. “Hm, no, I don’t. Why?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday. There’s this new film coming up that I’m really excited to see.”

“Really? I would love to go with you.”

“Yeah?” He looks at me with a small smile on his lips. “I must ask you something, though. Are you okay on watching horror movies?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, they are not my favorite type of movies, but I have no problem watching them sometimes.”

“Oh, okay. I had no idea if you liked them or not and I couldn’t think of any other way to ask you out without it being weird.”

“You wanted to ask me out?”

“I did. For a long time, actually. I just didn’t have the guts to do it before because, you know, you’re my sister’s best friend and I thought that-“

I interrupt him, knowing where he was getting at, “You thought that it would do no good to our friendship if you and I had something going on.”

“Exactly! But then, she came to my room last week and asked me what I thought about you and I said that you were nice and funny and she told me I should ask you out someday. I told her that I shouldn’t because you’re best friends and I’m her older brother and all, but she told me that I was being silly and I should give it a try because she approved us and thought we’d look good together. Anyways, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. Oh, God, this is so embarrassing.”

He looks down for a split second and I smile at his nervousness. I place my hand on his forearm and say, “I don’t think it’s embarrassing. It’s cute, actually. And, hm, I should confess that I’m glad she did that because I kind of like you.”

“You do?” 

I nod my head and I can see that he has a surprised look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. I just thought you didn’t like me back, is all.” He was about to say something else when we hear the bell ringing, indicating it was time to go back to our separate classes. “Hey, before you go, is 5pm okay for me to pick you up?”

“Yes. It’s perfect.”

“Great. I can’t wait for our date tomorrow”, he says and kisses my cheek, making me blush.

“Me neither”, I whisper as I watch him go.

… 

“So, do you want to share a popcorn?”, he asks me as we stood in line to buy the tickets.

“Yeah, sure. As I can’t even finish one bag myself”, I chuckle.

“I get what you mean. It happens to me too.”

“It’s not my fault their small size is not exactly small.”

“Right?”

_"Next"_ , the lady calls us and we go make our order.

We grab our tickets, popcorn and our respective drinks and go to the screening room. Our seats were located in the middle and there were only a few people there and I’m grateful for that, for it gives us more privacy and it makes our date more especial. 

Just as the movie started, Mike lifts up the thing in the middle of our chairs to be more comfortable for us and grabs my hand hesitantly and I smile at the movement. 

I’m surprised that this movie it’s not that scary and I’m actually enjoying it. That is until an evil, ugly, non-human creature shows up on the screen and I close my eyes involuntarily. 

“Are you okay?” I hear Mike’s voice and open my eyes again to see him looking at me.

“Yeah, it’s just that this particular scene was a bit too much but I’m fine now. Don’t worry about it.”

“You know what? Come here”, he says putting his arms over my shoulders and I lean closer to him. He smells so good that I almost forget to return my attention to the movie.

He starts rubbing my arm and I glance at him. As if he was feeling he was being watched, he darts his attention from the movie towards me and I look down, feeling shy. He raises my chin with his free hand and his eyes look into mine and then to my lips. He follows that pattern for, at least, five seconds before I push him gently by the collar, crashing our lips together. I place my left hand behind his neck, playing with his soft hair as his hand go to the side of my face, cupping my cheek. I feel my heart race and butterflies going crazy in my stomach as we continue to kiss. His lips feel so tender and soft that I almost melt in his embrace.

We eventually pull away, but we’re still close enough to each other, with our foreheads pressed together and I close my eyes to enjoy the moment.

“That was... wow”, he starts.

I chuckle and bury my head on his chest. I lift my head again and peck his lips. “I liked it too.”

We intertwine our fingers again and return our attention to the movie, which was almost at its end. 

As the credits roll up on the screen, we get up from our seats and follow the light path to go to the exit. On our way out, we agree to get some ice cream before he drives me back home. I didn’t want this night to end and apparently neither did he. 

We decide on going to the ice cream parlor near the theater and we have a great time there, with lots of jokes, laughter and, of course, a few kisses. 

The ride back home is filled with comfortable silence, except for the low music playing on the radio. As I stare at our joined hands I contemplate how happy I am in that moment. He makes me feel things I’ve never felt before and I don’t know if it is all made to be and remain only on our high school days… but I sure like these feelings and will enjoy it for however long it lasts.


End file.
